


Oh Christmas Tree

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: A Christmas Tree, Ron, Hermione...oh my





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> · Your recipient's TQP name or Live Journal name. Redblaze
> 
> · Title; Oh Christmas Tree
> 
> · Pairing or Character Ron/Hermione
> 
> · Prompt: Christmas Tree
> 
> · Rating: NC-17

I have needles from the tree stuck to my arse but I can't be chuffed to care about that right now.  I'm fairly boneless and I swear that Hermione is more evil than anyone dreamed possible. 

 

I know... I know how is it possible?  How did I become a boneless heap under the Christmas tree with ribbon tied around my wrists?  

 

See, this year Hermione wanted to have a Muggle Christmas—everything had to be done the Muggle way including the Christmas tree.  I had to chop down a bloody seven foot tree with no magic.  It was barbaric I tell you—Hermione said it would build character but I'm just not seeing it. 

 

That was just the beginning of trials and troubles.  The fairy lights had to be strung the Muggle way and with electricity.  I felt like my dad messing about with the plugs and the sockets but I digress…

 

The fairy lights were tangled…if one light went out they all went out, and Crookshanks kept trying to gnaw through the cords. 

 

I had just got the lights on the tree with Hermione came in with a large bowl of popcorn.  I thought it was for a snack but she slapped my hand when I tried to reach into the bowl. 

We had to stick a needle through the popcorn and put it on string.  What good is popcorn if you can't eat it, yeah?   I pricked my finger twelve times…I swear I was bleeding something fierce and Hermione wouldn't even do a healing spell.  She just put on one of those Muggle plastic strips and kissed my finger. 

 

The baubbles…I don't even want to talk about why I can't have my Flying with the Cannons baubble on the tree.  According to Hermione it's too **_magical_**!  If it were really magical the Cannons would win the cup this year and Hippogriff's might fly out of Harry's arse.  I say Harry's arse because when I firecalled him to complain he was too busy shagging my sister to listen…better his arse than mine!

 

So how did I get naked under the tree?  Hermione was persuading me to dress as Father Christmas for Teddy and Victorie.  I told her that my red hair would be a dead giveaway but she's completely mental.  Mad I tell you!

 

She waited until the bird with the wings on her back was hung on top of the tree…I think she called it an Angel…It looked like a bride on top of a wedding cake but I managed to refrain from saying anything.  Honestly—why we couldn't have our normal glowing star is beyond me. 

 

So the tree was done and we were "debating"…Okay fine we were bickering  and I told her that I didn't want to celebrate Christmas at all if I had to dress up like a Dumbledore look a like. 

 

She told me that she could persuade me. 

 

I told her that nothing short of her dressing like a French maid and serving me breakfast in bed would persuade me to dress up for anyone.

 

The look in her eyes was more than a bit frightening. 

 

She pushed me, hard mind you, and I fell down.  Now granted I'd had a shot of Firewhiskey for courage but she was on me so quick I couldn't defend myself. 

 

Before I knew what was happening my wrists were bound to the trunk of the Christmas tree, her fingers were working the buttons on my shirt, and when her tongue trailed down the middle of my chest to the waistband of my jeans I confess I'd stop thinking. 

 

She nuzzled me through my jeans and mouthed my cock through the denim.  I was hard instantly…She lowered my zipper with her teeth and my eyes rolled back in my head. 

 

She freed my cock quickly and began lapping at the tip.  She was flicking her tongue, tasting me, and I really wanted to touch her.  Of course, Hermione likes to be in control and I'll be honest I was happy to let her. 

 

She took the tip of my cock into her mouth after pulling my jeans and pants down my legs and off.  She slowly worked my length, tightening her lips and flicking her tongue along the underside of my shaft.  

 

I told her that I was going to come and she swiftly drew back.  She stood up quickly and slid her knickers down her legs.  She tossed the aside and lowered herself onto my cock.  Merlin, she was wet, hot, and tight.  So tight that I almost came right then but when she started to move I couldn't help but thrust my hips up. 

 

Her hands were sliding under her skirt and when she tucked the ends up into the waistband I could see she was touching herself…Her fingers were brushing my cock as she raised and lowered on my shaft.  Her head was thrown back, her breasts were thrust forward, and our moans filled the air. 

 

The tree shook as I gripped the truck tight and drew my hips up to push deeper inside her.  Her mouth hung open and I could feel the tremors beginning in her pussy.  She came hard, calling out my name, and followed her over the edge as she milked me. She rode me until I was spent and bent her head to kiss me. 

I'm dressing like Father Christmas tonight…As soon as I get these needles off of my arse. 


End file.
